


Spring Awakening

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Little My is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin came back from winter, but Moomin didn't came back to see him. Suspicious enough, Snufkin goes to find the answer of Moomin's disappearance.





	Spring Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna leave everything clear, that the characters in here a based of the newest series!

Ah... Spring! The beautiful floristic season of the year! Everything reborns, the flowers, weeds, and the little critters wake up!

Snufkin noticed all of this beauty as he was coming back to Moominvalley while playing his spring tunes on his mouth organ. He saw The Moomins household from far away which this drew a smile on his face and from walking it turned into running out of excitement, this time he really missed him, he really missed Moomintroll.

He played and played his tunes, but nobody came.

_«Are they still hibernating?»_ He asked himself only in his head, getting closer to the front door, trying to see through its red and blue window. He was able to see Moominmama sweeping the dirt out of the living room, and Little My was getting inside a teapot.

Snufkin, knocked on the door.

_ ***Knock, knock, knock!*** _

Moominmama went closer and opened the door, showing a tender smile.

“Ah... Snufkin! How good is to see you again! You're looking for Moomin, right?”

“Yes... Where is he?”

“In his room, still sleeping... seems like he went overdue, haha...”

“May... may I come in?”

“Sure!”

Snufkin went inside and Moominmama closed the door.

“You want something to eat, Snufkin?”

“Just a drink, thanks.”

The lady smiled and left to the kitchen.

“Could you try to wake him up?” Asked from afar.

“Oh, um, sure!”

The mumrik went upstairs to see the troll. He opened the door and finally got to contemplate him in his beauty sleep. He was sleeping with his face up in so much peace. Snufkin smiled and sat to the chair next to him.

«Just by looking at you, you bring me so much peace, Moomin.» He smiled.

  


> «_You have me tied up, you cry when I leave, but having me during all the year, except the winter, it's a big privilege, Moomin_.»

The boy kept going with his thoughts.

  


> _«It would be amazing for both of us traveling together, then I wouldn't he stuck with you, but you already are with your family. A spectacular one actually, but... they're not you.»_ Delicately, Snufkin kissed Moomin's snout.

“They'll never be the impact that you gave me in my heart.” He separated from Moomin.

Moomin frowned and finally he opened his eyes, when he saw who was just next to him, he screamed out of the astonishment.

“Ah! Snufkin!”

“Good morning.” He smiled gently.

“What day is it? Wait, if you're here... then that means that...”

“Welcome to spring! Moomin!” Snufkin shouted and hugged his friend happily. “I missed you so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You see that amazing work right there? It's from a friend and I recommend you to follow their tumblr! They're going to be illustrating my works!
> 
> https://mitsuchan108.tumblr.com/post/188058659965/hey-finalmente-me-di-el-trabajo-de-participar


End file.
